


Hope for His Mercy

by chemistry35



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom hajime, but they're still at hope's peak, top nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemistry35/pseuds/chemistry35
Summary: Hajime is a reserve course student. Nagito lives in the fancy dormitory for Ultimates. When Hajime gets a late-night text, he has to get to Nagito's room to see what he has in store for him.





	

Hajime rolled over in bed to a flickering light on his bedside table. “One new message”, read his phone’s brightly lit screen. As soon as he read the name of the sender, he’d begun to pull the nearest hoodie and jeans over the boxers he’d been resting in. With a quick but silent gait, he stepped out of his dormitory hallway into the darkness of the night. The moonlight shone over his tousled, messy hair as he rushed through the courtyard to the much taller, opposing dormitory building, keeping as quiet as he could to avoid being found out. Luckily for him, the halls in this building were empty as well; perhaps due to the midnight hour his trip had taken place in. Softly, he knocked on the first door on the right.

“You’re finally here.” A voice with equal parts saccharine sweetness and malice hummed from inside, and one pale hand pulled him through the doorway as the other quickly opened and closed the door to allow the brunet passage into the room. “It feels like I’ve been waiting forever. It’s been so painful.”

Hajime’s emerald eyes lifted to meet those of his partner. The enchanting swirls that attracted Hajime so were contorted into the telltale shape of disappointment. “Ah, I’m sorry, Nagito, I had to stay quiet so that-” Hajime’s apology was cut off by a sharp slap to the face.

“First, you leave me waiting for so long, then you disrespect me so quickly. I’ll give you one more chance to address me properly before I leave you tied up in the hallway for the hall monitors to find in the morning.” The white-haired boy smirked as he flaunted his position of power over Hajime.

“Ah… I apologize, Master.” Hajime turned his eyes downward as his face flushed.

“Good boy. Now, you’re again entirely too unprepared for this. You need to give me access to you. Strip.” The commands left his word with a commanding tone Hajime had no desire to fight back against. With a quick motion, Hajime pulled off his hoodie, revealing the toned muscles underneath, and then unbuckled his jeans, leaving them pooled at his ankles.

A teasing comment escaped Nagito’s lips at the sight of his boyfriend disrobing. He stared pointedly in the direction of his partner’s undergarments, remarking with a chuckle, “I should be able to believe by now that a slutty boy like you is already this excited, but I still can’t. Maybe it’s since I spend so much time around Ultimates, but I’m used to people with at least a little patience.”

The pink color in his face deepening due to the teasing he’d endured, Hajime finished stripping by pulling down his boxers and throwing all of his clothes to the corner of the room. Meanwhile, Nagito rummaged through a nearby drawer and came out holding a small red collar and leash, which immediately became the only piece of clothing Hajime was permitted to wear inside this room. Hajime began to move over to the bed, intent on laying down and preparing himself for Nagito, but the lucky boy had other plans in mind, forcefully pulling Hajime down into his still-clothed lap.

“Ah ah ah – not so fast, Hajime. I haven’t even given you your punishment for making me wait so long.” Nagito rolled his subordinate onto his stomach, raising his hand above the brunet’s toned ass. “Now, I want an apology for your tardiness.”

“I’m sorry, Master – ah!” Hajime whined as the first spanking hit him. “I’ll be sure to be faster next – ah!- time!”

“Mmm, apology accepted. I’m still not satisfied though. I want you to grovel.”

“Please Master – unhh – I’ll be good!”

“And why should I trust a Reserve Course student like you to stay well-behaved, hmm? I need to make sure you know your place.”

“I’m a – aaaaaaah – worthless Reserve Course student and I don’t deserve your mercy, Master…” The words came out as a mewl as he turned up to look at Nagito, every action in submission to him.

“Very good boy.” Nagito pulled the shorter boy up to his face with the leash and planted a kiss on his lips. “Now, hold on a moment.” Letting the leash fall to the floor, Hajime looked on as his white-haired paramour dug through the same drawer as before and eventually retrieved a moderately-sized tube. “Lay down.” Another command came from the dominant boy as Hajime obeyed, his whole body vulnerable.

Nagito slicked a few fingers with lubricant from the tube, and slid one into Hajime’s entrance. The immediate moans of pleasure from the brunet proved he was on the right path, and he soon moved to push in a second. Hajime’s words were reduced to stutters, and the only message comprehensible was that he desired more. Nagito prepared his own dick, and removed the fingers with an audible whine from Hajime, who was suddenly unfulfilled.

Hajime’s emptiness was temporary, as his boyfriend quickly filled him with cock. Hajime’s moans filled the room as Nagito thrust in and out, finishing inside of his collared partner. Hajime was himself at a peak. “N-Nagito, I’m gonna…”

“No.” Nagito quickly pulled out of his boyfriend, leaving him desperate. “Touch yourself, Hajime.”

Unsteadily, at the command of his boyfriend, Hajime began to pump his dick. Because of how unraveled he already was, he quickly finished, his cum spread over both his own legs and his boyfriend’s sheets.

“Now, clean up, Hajime. With your tongue.”

 

Nagito clung to his boyfriend as they cuddled in the pleasant afterglow. “You know, I don’t really believe all those things. You know, about you being worthless.”

“I know, Nagito.” Hajime giggled at his partner’s sheepishness, as they whispered into one another’s ears. “Do you think I should get cleaned up and go back before people start waking up?”

“Don’t worry, we can shower in the morning and you can slip out in the crowd.”

With a smirk, Hajime looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “So you want to shower together, then?”

“Don’t make me drag you back to the Reserve dorms on the leash, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I was writing this while working on a larger piece of komahina fluffs I'm writing, but I had this idea and couldn't pass it up hehe.
> 
> (Thanks Sam for beta reading this nonsense, and for the title)


End file.
